


Upon Reflection, Draco Would Credit His Hair Tonic

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://romaine24.livejournal.com/profile">romaine24</a>'s prompt of <i>Draco/Lily II: New Year's Kiss</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Upon Reflection, Draco Would Credit His Hair Tonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romaine24](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=romaine24).



> Written on 29 December 2008 in response to [romaine24](http://romaine24.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Draco/Lily II: New Year's Kiss_.

Potter brought his youngest, Lily Luna, to the Board of Governors' New Year's Eve Ball, and Draco couldn't stop staring at her: lithe form, pert breasts, sparkling eyes, silken hair, beguiling smile—it was hard to know where to look when they were introduced, so Draco smiled politely and took himself off to a corner of the room to better examine her as soon as he could. He'd seen her before, of course, many times, but never looking as fine as she did this night. If she'd been _his_ daughter, she wouldn't have been permitted out of the house in such form-fitting robes, no matter that she was twenty-three. Happily, she wasn't his child, so he was free to imagine that amazing mouth of hers wrapped around his—

 _Oh, gods_! _I'm over two decades her senior. What the hell am I thinking_? 

Surreptitiously, Draco adjusted himself and tried to put the girl out of his mind. 

_It's just the divorce_ , he told himself. _You're so lonely that you'd have anyone_.

But it was Lily Luna who found him on the terrace as the countdown began.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Ah, Miss Potter. Shouldn't you be somewhere preparing to be kissed?"

"I've seen the way you look at me," she replied, moving dangerously close to him, "so I'd say that I'm exactly where I need to be to prepare to _kiss_."

"Happy New Year!" called the guests inside, and before Draco could protest, soft, firm lips were on his own.

 _Definitely a Potter_ , Draco mused, abandoning all protest as Lily Luna's tongue slid over his and her hands found his arse.

The coming year was going to be an exciting one, it seemed.


End file.
